Two Van Faye
"Van Faye’s presence means only one thing looms around the corner: death." - Adachi Konoe Appearance Two Van Faye is large, standing over ten feet and weighing over five tons. She has a greyish purple tone and tusks. Her breed is African Elephant. Van Faye is known to dress in gaudy clothing. Her apparel is colorful. Van Faye favors silk fabric. She is also fond of jewelry. She is often seen as a trend setter in Shogun. Background Van Faye was born and raised as the heiress of the Van Faye dynasty in Shogun. Her ancestors had pushed out the reigning, human crime lords, the Amagis, and her mother and father were the crime leaders of Shogun. They taught her everything there is to know about the crime world. Smuggling, gambling, and prostitution are just a few of her family's endeavors. Van Faye's parents were assassinated, and Two Van Faye took over the reigns. Immediately, she was known across Shogun for her ruthlessness and her flamboyance. Van Faye has a quick temper, though she can be sly at times. She also is extremely forceful, and commands her bodyguard Sai to dole out punishment without hesitation. Volume 3: Alphas : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 3: Alphas '' Two Van Faye is one of The Collector's main business partners. She supplies The Collector with 'living samples' for the creature to use at its own will. Van Faye isn't exactly sure what the being uses her captives for, but also doesn't care, as The Collector pays a large amount of credits per transaction. One such animal Van Faye captures is Adachi Konoe. All of the animals Van Faye supplies The Collector are animals who owe Van Faye credits. The animals may have gambling debts, unpaid prostitution fees, or a plethora of other things they owe. Van Faye makes it a point to capture those under her radar to send a message to the citizens of Shogun, where Van Faye feels she is the de facto leader of the town in the crime country of Fan Zui Bin. Her business is interrupted during Volume 3 when General Rox shows up with The Alphas. Rox is determined to capture The Collector, and Van Faye is offered a deal with the Alliance to turn in the creature. The Alliance would offer amnesty for Van Faye and help her with future business projects, essentially funding the crime lord's rise to power. It is a deal Van Faye cannot say no to, and agrees. After Van Faye deals off Konoe, her and the Alliance set up a trap for The Collector. They plan to lure the creature in with another transaction, then have Sai and the Alphas ambush it. The attack occurs at the penthouse of Van Faye Tower. The Collector is able to defeat Sai and Blackwolf, but flees from Silverwolf. With her part finished, Van Faye wraps up business with General Rox, eager to gain a strong hold on Fan Zui Bin with her newly acquired Alliance allies. Halfkinds Volume 4: North : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 4: North '' Since her partnership with General Rox in Volume 3, Van Faye’s empire has grown considerably. She expanded her operations outside of Shogun, dominating most of Fan Zui Bin. She was able to do this thanks to having the United Species Alliance as a backer. Van Faye provides information to the Alliance while they fund her with arms. It is a mutual partnership as the Alliance sees it as a way to control the crime infested region while Van Faye gets to rise in power. With the reappearance of The Collector, Van Faye is called up by Rox to provide the services of her best (and most implant installed) assassin, Ash Han. Han is needed to protect Mark Allen. At first, Han is sent alone, but after her first failure, Van Faye starts to feel unsafe and paranoid without her bodyguard. Thus, she forces her way to Allied City, staying at the Benjamin Plaza Hotel. At the hotel, Van Faye and Han are ambushed by The Collector, who is demanding to where Allen is. Han is knocked out. At first, Van Faye tries to weasel her way out, but eventually she gives up Allen’s location at Sector Six. She then orders Han to kill The Collector there. After the massacre at Sector Six, The Collector returns to the hotel to confront Van Faye one last time. Allen is dead, so this time it is personal. The Collector wants revenge on Van Faye for her role in the creation of Silverwolf. It looks as if Van Faye is going to be killed when Han arrives for one last battle. The Collector has the upper hand, but the tables turn when her mask is knocked off and the creature’s identity is revealed as Iris Lawton. Both Han and Van Faye marvel at the unexpected revelation, and it is at this point Lawton convinces Han to free herself as a slave from Van Faye’s tyranny. Van Faye berates Han, which is the last straw, as Han throws her spear into Van Faye’s head, killing her. Characteristics Two Van Faye has one of the largest personalities in Shogun. She's loud, arrogant, remorseless, and strikes fear into the hearts of her competitors. She's also very business focused, as she tries to leave emotions out and approaches everything with a business mindset.